The goal of the Johns Hopkins Multidisciplinary Training Program in Lung Diseases is to produce outstanding independent biomedical scientists who investigate the mechanisms, manifestations, preventions, and cures of pulmonary disorders. The program combines intensive training in a single area of investigation with exposure to lung-related research in a variety of other disciplines. This interdisciplinary training is available at both the predoctoral level, where a PhD or MD/PhD program may be completed in 5-6 years, and the postdoctoral level, where qualified candidates with MD or PhD degrees are offered 2-3 years of advanced research experience. During the program's 40-year life span, a wide variety of training opportunities have developed in concert with the evolution of an extensive, highly interactive, productive network of faculty research collaboration. These opportunities include lung-related research in behavioral science, biomedical ethics, cellular and molecular biology, environmental science, epidemiology, health services research, immunology and infection, airway biology, sleep physiology/dysfunction, and vascular biology. We have recently implemented an intensive training program in functional genomics/proteomics, emerging technologies with wide applicability. The tutorial relationship between preceptor and trainee is central to the research training experience, and is supplemented by appropriate course work, active participation in program-wide conferences, and presentation of original research at local and national scientific meetings. Postdoctoral trainees in the clinical sciences may choose to complete a year of required course work to satisfy requirements for the MPH or ScM degrees. State-of-the-art facilities, totaling approximately 100,000 square feet, are available for trainee research in both the School of Hygiene and Public Health and School of Medicine. Operation of the program is the responsibility of the Program Director and Executive Committee, who receive consultation from a Program Advisory Board, a Minority Advisory Committee and an External Advisory Committee. Currently, 8 pre- and 24 post-doctoral trainees participate in the program, including increased number of under-represented minorities reflecting programmatic commitment to cultural diversity. Since 1991, this grant has supported 119 trainees with over 60 percent subsequently receiving career development awards. Over 70 percent of trainees completing the program now have faculty appointments at academic institutions or are working as scientists in government or industry. Trainees published over 600 scientific papers and received 176 research grants totaling $13.5 million in annual direct costs. These data indicate that the program has been successful and set a performance standard for the future.